The Life of a Loud
by AngryAuthor
Summary: This is the story of Lincoln Loud, his experiences, his struggles and all the wonderful and awful moments that comes with being not only the only brother with a house full of 10 sisters but also with being the oldest. First Story. Lincoln as Oldest. Unsure of pairing but my mind can be changed. please no flames but reviews and helpful criticism are strongly wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Life as a Loud

It was a quiet summer morning in Royal Oaks California, except for a simple two story house littered with toys, various sports equipment and various other novelties and inside this house contained a family that to the unadjusted eye was for a lack of better words crazy.

The source of this insanity stems from a family unlike any other, the Loud Family a family of 10 girls and only a single boy by the name of Lincoln. Listing off youngest to oldest there was Lily Loud the baby of the family and newest addition to the louds the only notable feature of the wee babe was the tuft of blonde hair sticking out of her cranium, next there was Lisa at the age of 4 and with an I.Q. of unrealistic proportions was currently and would most likely stay the smartest member of the family her appearance was a reflection of her intellect sporting a small green sweater, reddish pants, and short brown hair and undoubtedly her most recognizable feature the large spectacles adorned upon her face, after Lisa there were the Twins Lola and Lana both at the age of 6 although the term "twins" is a very loose word used to describe these two since they in all actuality could not be any more different, with Lola being the resident princess of the house and overall girly girl and Lana being the resident handyman, animal lover, and Mud enthusiast they made quite the odd pair, while their personalities could not be any more different their appearances are unquestionably similar with both having bright blonde hair inherited from their mother, Lana sported a simple pair of denim overalls and a bright red baseball cap while Lola extravagantly wore a bright pink dress (most likely one of many) that help solidify her place in the house.

Moving up by two years meet the gothic bat lover and aspiring poet Lucy Loud a seemingly mysterious girl who tends to keep to herself and conduct her writing in the solace of the house air vents she was a simply clothed girl wearing a small black dress with striped sleeves and matching long striped socks. Moving into the older age spectrum of the house we have Lynn Loud Jr. the family's all-around athlete; her collage was fairy centered around her activates thus being a pair of red athletic shorts and her shirt being no more than a simple jersey with the number one on it (most likely referencing a favorite player) and she had her medium length hair in a short ponytail. One year ahead of her was the clown queen of the town Luan Loud, the pun cracking, gag playing, April fools loving comedian, a blossoming young girl with a talent for making people laugh, her look consisted of a yellow skirt reaching her knees, a simple white shirt with a spurt flower on it and her hair done into a long ponytail.

Reaching to the 4th oldest we have Luna Loud the loud houses own personal juke box and regular crowd surfer. She was the musically gifted of the family can't help but to strum a chord whenever the feeling strikes her. Her attire matched her Rocker lifestyle as she wore a pair of purple combat boots that reached a bit past her knees, for bottoms she had a small purple plaid skirt and for her top a purple t-shirt with ripped sleeves and a skull. Moving on to the Loud's current 16-year-old and fashion designer Leni Loud. Leni was to put it nicely not the smartest of the family but made it up with a charming and caring personality that rivaled no one she fashioned a simple teal dress with white sunglasses and sandals. 2nd to last we Lori Loud 17 year old high school senior and the house's bossiest sister. She is a harsh but simple teenager with an attitude that just screams "You can't talk to me that way I'm almost an adult!". She wore a light blue tank top and beige shorts. Last but certainly not least at age 19 we have Lincoln Loud the outcast of the Loud's with not only being the only male sibling but also the oldest as well he was first born of the Loud family and now a college attendee, comic book artist, along with also being a respected and distinguished member of his family he was set as the Role model for his sisters to look up too. His outfit consisted of long black jeans, orange long sleeve dress shirt and red sneakers. But easily his most obvious and pressing trait that was just another oddity that made him different was his snow-white hair, it was long enough to reach to the back of his neck and it just seemed to attract attention whether he liked it or not.

These are his stories, these are his experiences, these are his accomplishments. This is what it means to him to be a brother and it also what means for him to be a Loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An average Saturday morning in the Loud house for Lincoln usually consisted of being awoken by the sounds of his sisters usually causing some sort of chaos and destruction from the hallway outside of his small converted living closet. It seemed that, that would be the same case as today so as he awoke from his current slumber he rose himself off his bed and looked at the clock located on his dresser. It read 9:24 AM about an later than his usual awaking time. He then grabbed a clean pair of clothes and moved to go to the shower, but as he went towards the doorway he failed to realize that his head was heading towards the top of the doorframe, *BANG! * "Ouch" Lincoln said while rubbing his head in an attempt to ease the pain. You see Lincoln tended to forget that due to the massive growth spurt he had at the end of his high school years it made him shoot up to an impressive height of 6'1 and he also tended to forget that the door to his room was just small enough to cause his face bodily harm.

As the pain began to fade he continued his journey to the bathroom and noticed none of his sisters were currently in the hallway and he just chalked it up to them either being downstairs or inside their rooms doing their own activities or getting ready for the coming day. After finishing his shower, he went downstairs in order to get something to eat. This is would be where he meets the first sister of today.

"Hey good morning Lynn" Lincoln said with a small smile, Lynn looked away from her small stack of pancakes (probably made by their dad earlier in the morning) in order to face Lincoln.

"Morning bro" Lynn replied casually back towards him.

Lincoln then moved to the cabinets in order to get a bowl of his favorite Zombie Bran cereal but as he went to pour it out he realized that the box was empty. So, as he dejectedly threw the box away he moved toward the fridge in hope to find something to eat. To his chagrin, he found only empty containers and an empty stomach. _"Mom and dad probably need to go shopping"_ Lincoln thought to himself so with nothing better to do Lincoln begrudgingly to go out and get something to eat.

But just as he preparing to get his keys and go out Lynn Sr. and Rita walked in and noticed their son's departure they decided to ask him a favor.

"Son me and your mother have to leave for work in a couple of minutes, do you think you could go and pick up some groceries for us?" Lynn Sr. asked in a questioning manner.

Lincoln had to physically restrain himself from sighing from exasperation but nodded none the less towards his parents. After getting the money from his parents for the soon to be bought groceries he headed towards the door but was stopped by his sister asking him a simple request.

"Ooh, Lincoln's going to the store can I come? I need to buy some more tennis balls please Lincoln?" Lynn asked with a pleading look and he couldn't find the strength in him to refuse her.

But just as they were walking out of the kitchen towards the front door they bumped into another sibling.

"Hey where are you guys headed off to?" Luan asked with a curious glance.

"We're going to the store" Lynn replied quickly

"Really this is perfect I need to get some more supplies for my shows, you wouldn't mind if I tag, along right?" Luan asked with an innocent look.

All Lincoln could do was nod at his sister as his silent answer to her question. But Lincoln knew what was going to happen now, much like a snowball rolling down a snowy hillside it would only get bigger and bigger and bigger until finally it reached critical mass. And just as he predicted his sisters came out of the woodwork asking him if they could come along for their own personal needs. Finally, as they all were prepped to go Lincoln grabbed his keys and headed out the front door with the rest of his sisters in tow.

Lincoln was not a frivolous guy he only got something out of necessity rather than just wanting it because. It was this reason that Lincoln had gotten his car because he found that walking to college, work, and back home took too much time out of his day. Following in his father's footsteps Lincoln had gotten, in his personal the coolest Van in the history of mankind. A customized 25 Window Volkswagen Bus with a seating capacity of up to 14 people, he had gotten this van as a graduation present from his parents and had made good use out of it since.

After piling everyone into the monster mobile and making sure everyone was buckled in he backed out of his driveway and began his journey to the nearest supermarket.

The drive to the market was relatively peaceful (well as peaceful as you can get with this family) and was also relatively short. As they pulled into the parking space Lincoln told Lori she was in charge of watching the younglings such as lily, Lisa, the twins, and Lucy while the rest went off to collect their own goods within the store. You see even though Lincoln is the oldest and his parents do leave him in charge while they are out of the house he tends to let Lori take the reins of command because she just seemed better at keeping an eye out for the younger ones. As they all enter the store Lincoln fishes the list that his mother had given to him before leaving for work. After finally pulling the huge list out of his pants pocket Lincoln had only a single thought running through his head.

This was going to take him all fucking day.

It was about 40 minutes later while shopping through the dairy section that Lincoln discovered the first hiccup to his Grocery excursion.

"WOOHOOO!" he heard a voice that he knew belonged to his sister Lynn as he also heard the clickity clack of a grocery cart screaming by on the clean tile floor.

*sigh* Lincoln sighed softly out of pure expectance of this happening. He had hoped Lynn had grown out of riding around on the carts like they were Go karts but sadly it seemed she hadn't. Lazily Lincoln stepped away from his cart and moved toward the more open spaced section of the store and waited for Lynn to fly by on her cart as he knew she would. Unsurprisingly he was correct in his assumption as he saw Lynn going faster than he thought was physically possible for a standard Grocery store cart and as she was just passing him he reached his hand and grabbed her by the back of her shirt and held her in place with her feet dangling helplessly in the air.

"Lynn what have I told you about riding the carts around the store like a madman?" Lincoln asked with an accusing tone.

"Um… not too." Lynn said sheepishly looking surprisingly similar to a deer in the headlights of an 18-wheeler.

"So why are you doing it then?" Lincoln asked seemingly already knowing the oncoming answer

"Oh, come on Linc I can't help myself I see those things and the bobsled racer inside of me just bursts out" Lynn replied quickly.

As he puts her back on her own two feet he retrieves his cart and motions Lynn to come with him.

"Do you know where everyone else is?" Lincoln asked suddenly seemingly less confident that the older sibling could contain themselves.

"Last time I saw I think I saw Leni releasing the lobsters and Luan juggling eggs." Lynn replied casually.

"Oh, okay" Lincoln said not really processing what she had just said.

"… _. Wait, God Damnit"_ Lincoln thought dejectedly.

As soon as Lynn said those words he told her to wait there while he checked up on them. He ran down the aisle towards the seafood section and sure enough he saw his lovable airhead sister liberating crustaceans.

"Leni, stop you can't do that!" Lincoln said urgently hoping it would make her stop. She turned her head recognizing her brother's voice and replied.

"Oh, hi Linky why did you ask me to stop freeing these little guys?" Leni asked confusedly not seemingly to understand the true consequences of her actions.

"Because Leni these guys belong to the store and you can't just let them out." Lincoln told her simply.

"Oh, okay" Leni replied simply and walking away seemingly with no intention of cleaning up the mess left in her wake. Hurriedly Lincoln put all the Lobsters back in their cage and caught up with Leni and told her to meet with Lynn and to go pick up some items from the list. She nodded and walked off. Next he had to deal with deal with Luan. He broke into a light jog towards where the eggs were located spotted his little comedian sitting up on the shelves throwing eggs into the air and then somehow catching each one with little difficulty.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

Well until she splattered them against the floor.

He walked over to her making sure not to slip on any of the yolky goodness covering the ground. He looked up at her a gave her a look that just screamed "Really? eggs?".

"Sorry Linc didn't mean to make you **yellow** with anger, get it, get it" she said trying to break the tension with a pun.

"Luan go find Lynn and Leni were almost done here okay." Lincoln said sternly with no room for argument in his voice.

"okay" Luan said quickly, then squirreling away not wanting to be on the receiving end of her brother's un-amusement .

" _Okay I think that's everyone."_ Lincoln thought to himself. But just as he was about to go to find his cart and check out the loud speakers (usually used to give employees quick instructions) suddenly come on and he was not surprised to who was on the other end.

"HELLLO EVERYBODY THIS IS LUNA LOUD AND YOU ARE ABOUT TO GET YOUR SOCKS ROCKED OFF!" she said so loudly that he was certain that astronauts in the void of space could hear her.

As he began his march to find his Rockabilly sister he began to hear her play some chords on the guitar and it was a bit disorienting for him because he couldn't tell where it was coming from originally. Finally after about 10 minutes of searching he spotted her standing next to a pillar with a microphone that most likely was connected to the loud speakers. He quickly moved over to her and she seemed to absorbed into her music to notice him. So taking advantage of her musical bliss he quickly muted the loud speakers and grabbed the guitar by the neck thus rendering all music to stop. Noticing her jams cut short she looked to the person that the hand belonged to was both happy and sad that it was her brother who she found it was.

"Luna go the checkout and wait for me there alright." Lincoln said with a almost bored sounding tone.

"haha…Um alright sorry love." She said in her fake English accent.

Lincoln was done chasing everyone around and decided to end this quickly and swiftly. He grabbed the previously discarded loud speaker mic and brought it to his lips to say one simple sentence.

"Will the Loud Family please come to the checkout lines, will the Loud Family please come to the checkout Lines thank you." Lincoln uttered without missing a single beat. After giving the announcement he headed towards the checkout line to meet up with the rest of his family. Once there he noticed everyone was gathered and accounted for and after getting everything scanned and checked Lincoln paid for the Groceries and so their adventure there had come to a close.

The drive home was eerily quiet no one said much and frankly Lincoln thanked them for that but he really wasn't upset with them he was more tired than anything simply because he had not been expecting this to be how he spent his Saturday but still it found the quiet nice. After pulling into the driveway and pulling out all of the groceries Lincoln headed to his bed and fell face first into his mattress. He turned his head to look at the clock on his dresser like he had done this morning. It read 4:55 PM and it was nearing the end of the day. Just as he was about to lay his head down and rest the rest of the day away he heard a sudden knocking at his door.

Begrudgingly he stood up from his bed and walked towards his toward and as he opened he expected it to be one of his sisters or maybe even parent but was surprised when he was met with nothing but thin air. He looked around expecting to find something until finally he looked down and saw something that almost made him drool. A peanut butter and sauerkraut Sandwich on a small plate; his favorite, but with it he also saw a small note. He picked it up and began to read it to himself.

 _Hey sorry we caused you trouble, hopefully this makes you feel better_

 _-Love, your sisters(:_

As a smile began to ride up on Lincoln's face he had only a single thought in his head.

" _I should go grocery shopping more often."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Lucy**

Lucy Loud was quiet girl something that everyone she knew, knew about her. Contrary to popular belief although being quiet she actually enjoyed spending time with other people she just didn't vocalize it that much. She especially enjoyed spending time with her family. She found the contrast from them and her to be very uplifting and instead off talking with she just enjoyed sitting next to one of them while reading a book.

But lately she had begun to feel a bit…well she wasn't sure of what she was feeling, something akin sadness but not quite it. She wasn't sure when this feeling had begun but she could definitely remember the first instance in which this feeling burst forth.

 **FLASHBACK:**

It was summer break and the louds had been relatively inactive they had but all been just lazing about the house content to relax the summer away. But apparently one of the sisters _(she was unsure of who)_ had suggested a trip to the local mall and various shopping centers. This in itself was nothing strange all but being a regular occurrence between her more frivolous sisters. So, acting accordingly they all piled Vanzilla with the exception of Lincoln who had gone to work earlier that morning, and all but flew out of the driveway. But it seemed that there was an empty seat within Vanzilla and that would have been the seat Lucy would have been in had anyone awoken her from the nap she had been taking while the rest of her siblings were readying themselves to go.

She had woken about an hour later to the unsettling silence that was currently invading their home. She had looked about searching for any of her other siblings wondering where they could have all gone to. So with nothing better to do she waited for their return while keeping the question of where they had gone in mind.

It wasn't till about 4 hours later that her fellow females had returned.

"Where did you guys go off to?" Lucy asked with a questioning look.

"We went to the mall… wait weren't you with us?" Lynn both answered and asked at the same time.

"No, I've been here for the past 4 hours." Lucy said simply

"Oh well were you alright by yourself?" Lori asked

"Yes, I'm fine" Lucy replied

"Oh, okay then" they all seem say simultaneously

Then they all left her alone to go about their own business yet again. And this was only a few of the many times that this would happen.

 **FLASHBACK END:**

Now Lucy didn't mind being alone by herself and honestly sometimes she preferred it, that's why she crawled into the air vents to thinks sometimes. But after being consecutively left behind she had begun to harbor a multitude of negative feelings. Even though had these thoughts rolling through her mind she had never felt the urge to act upon them before or even come face to face with them, she had simply bottled these emotions to herself than rather than deal with them as they emerged. This was most likely why she had begun to talk to Edwin her favorite character in both a series of books and tv shows. She began to use him as an imaginary coping device. Someone who wouldn't forget about her, someone who had to listen to her.

That was until recently it had begun to spread not only to special occasions but even in the house as well where she was trying to do one of her activities such as reading, tarot card reading, or even something as simple as trying to watch her vampire shows. They just come in and take control completely ignoring the fact that she been there first or had been trying to something important to her. She was reaching her boiling point and was unsure if how much longer she could keep these feelings to herself.

As of right now nothing too much was happening, she was currently just sitting with her siblings on the living room couch with her working on one of her poems with Edwin sitting on the table next to arm rest of the couch. Currently her other sisters varying of Luna, Lori, Luan, Leni, and Lynn were currently do their own things with Lori texting her boo boo bear, Leni flipping through a magazine, Luan telling jokes with Mr. Coconuts, Luna strumming her axe and Lynn playing keep ups with a soccer ball. It all seemed like an average day but little did she know it was going to become one of the worst days in her young life.

Lucy was unsure sure of what exactly happened but what she clearly remembered was a chain of unfortunate events starting with Luan dropping a banana peel (most likely for a gag) which led Lynn to slip on said peel, which in turn lead the ball she had been keeping in the air to go flying which in turn bounced all around the room for a second until it finally hit its target aka Edwin.

Lucy was unsure what she had noted first, the sound of something hitting the ground and breaking or the sight of him falling but it was rather unimportant. What was important was the end result which was her Edwin lying broken on the ground in pieces.

Lucy was unsure of how to react, she should scream at them and make them apologize and fix what they had broken, she wanted them to be just as sad as she was in this moment but instead of doing either she slammed her book, stood up from her position on the couch, picked up the pieces of her beloved and hurriedly ran up the stairs so they couldn't see the tears streaming off her face.

Back with the downstairs louds they were in a stunned silence of what just happened. They all knew how much that statue had meant to her. Without second thought they ran up to her/Lynn's room and were met with a locked door. They preceded to knock.

"Lucy are you okay we're really sorry that we broke your statue?" Lori asked with a hesitance and expectance of an angry reply.

"Yes, I'm fine" Lucy said plainly behind the locked door although you could tell if you looked closely that she had a hint of anger/sadness in her voice.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Luna tried to confirm

"I said I'm FINE!" Lucy yelled back at them.

They were quiet for a moment and with a silent agreement they decided to leave her be now.

It wasn't until later that Lincoln got home from community college but as he walked through the front door and saw a majority of his sisters in the living room looking like they had just found out someone had died. He could instantly tell something was wrong and decided to ask them what had happened.

"Hey guys what's, wrong?" Lincoln asked with a simple curiosity.

"We may have upset Lucy a little bit" Lynn replied shamefully while avoiding eye contact with her oldest sibling.

"Well what did you guys do?" he asked now suspicious

No one answered him

"Oh, come it couldn't have been that bad, it's not like you broke Edwin or something, right?" he guessed saying the furthest possibly to his mind

They all looked down seemingly more ashamed than before he had walked in and Lincoln didn't need Lisa to come in and tell him somehow, he guessed correctly.

"Oh, man" Lincoln said quietly while holding his head in his hand.

"Well I'm going to try and go talk to her." He continued.

They all looked at him hopefully, silently praying their brother could help them fix this. As he walked up the steps he was thinking about what he was going to say to her but was unsure due to the fact that he had never really had to have a talk like this with her before. None the less he made his way up the stairs and walked to the front of the room his little sister was currently barricaded inside of. After taking a breath he knocked and asked if she was in there.

No reply

He tried again this time explaining how he heard what had happened.

"Lucy please can I come in I just want to talk to you?" Lincoln asked pleadingly from his side of the door.

Her answer was the door silently being opened from her side thus letting him in. He quickly stepped inside and turned and locked the door back closed so they could have privacy. As he looked towards his sister he noticed that on the outside she looked completely fine but Lincoln knew better than to leave a situation like this based on appearances.

"Hey Luc how, ya feeling?" he asked hoping she wouldn't block him out.

"I'm fine Lincoln." She said not looking from the book she was currently writing in.

He moved over to the bed and sat down next to her taking a look at the book she was currently engaged with and found it to be completely empty of words. He looked towards ready to ask again.

"Really Lucy, because I don't think you're okay and honestly I'm pretty sure you aren't doing just fine." Lincoln said quickly seemingly already knowing how to get through to her.

She did not reply so he tried again.

"Come on Lucy just tell me how you're really doing; how you're really feeling." Lincoln told her

"I-I… feel alone." She said so quietly that if he coughed he would have missed it.

"Why do feel that way Lucy you're not alone you've got us." He replied wondering why she felt this way.

"No lonely's not the right word I-I just don't know how I feel." She said confused.

For the first time in her life she was completely at a loss for words she didn't know how she felt. It wasn't sadness, it wasn't anger, and it wasn't loneliness, it was something that contained all those feelings.

"Lucy, are you feeling forgotten." Lincoln said knowingly.

That was it. Suddenly and surprisingly Lucy did something that Lincoln hadn't seen her do since she was a baby. He saw her cry. Not a single tear or only for a second but she began to bawl and all Lincoln could do to comfort was hug her close and hug her tight. He wrapped his arms around her and began to lightly stroke her head and Lucy returned the favor and they sat like that for an immeasurable amount of time before Lincoln broke the silence with something that she wasn't expecting.

"I know how you feel" he said soothingly

"When I was younger and you guys were all being born mom and dad kept having less and less time for me and focused more on you guys. But I can't blame them because one day I realized something" Lincoln told her leaving her to guess.

"What?" she asked

" I realized that even though they didn't have all the time for me I knew we would all be there for each other and I want you to remember something Lucy, that whenever you're feeling like this you just come to me and remember that we will always have time for you and that you will never be forgotten." Lincoln told her smiling at her brilliantly.

This explanation caused a whole new set of tears to be spilled but unlike last time these were of joy and not sadness. They stayed close for another 20 minutes before Lucy finally stopped sniffling completely. She then looked up to her brother and said four words that were on the forefront of her mind.

"I Love You Lincoln" she said smiling a pleasant smile.

"I love you too sis" he replied with as much conviction as possible.

"You know what how about you and I go out and get some ice cream, I'll even get you the little chocolate bats you like" He offered

Lucy nodded silently and they both stood up from the spot they had just sat in for well over an hour. Lucy took her brother's hand in hers and as they both began there trek to his car she had a single thought in her mind.

" _I'm glad Lincolns my brother."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lincoln was currently sitting on his couch watching the latest episode of AARGH! But while his eyes looked at the television his mind was elsewhere, due to an altercation that happened earlier that morning that had happened between his parents and his little sister Luna.

 **FLASHBACK LUNA POV:**

Luna was a simple girl with big dreams and an never ending love for music. Since she was about 6 she had always loved music but had never really been urged to try and make it for herself. That was until the day she turned 10 and she gone and seen her first rock concert, the concert that changed her life for the better and gave her passion in life. The MCswagger concert, she had heard his songs before but had never knew how different it was hearing it in person rather than from a recording. The crashing of the symbols, the steady strum of the bass guitar, and to her what stood out the most, the guitar and the man singing in rhythm without missing a beat. The music invaded her senses and filled her soul, in this moment she knew what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to do this ad try to recreate the feeling she was feeling right now.

 **SKIP FORWARD 5 YRS:**

Luna was now currently walking through the grocery store with currently no set destination in mind. But just as she was turning the corner to explore some more she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, a small poster hanging off of the glass window of the store. The poster itself was not what she was looking at but rather the information displayed on it.

MCswagger was coming to town

She was frozen solid unable to believe that her idol was returning to her home to perform another concert. She broke out of her daze and focused her gaze to find specifically when he was coming and too see how she could get tickets. She finally located the information and it said that he was coming in about a week and a half and it also stated the concert started at midnight and would last well into the morning. Tearing the poster off the wall Luna set out to burn the excess excitement out of her system with the only way she knew how. Rocking out on the loud speakers.

 **TIME SKIP TO EARLIER THAT DAY:**

Luna was currently sitting in her room trying to gather up the courage to ask her parents about going to the concert. Her parents were usually very relaxed with her going to concerts but the only time they ever got stern with her was with the late night one's they didn't like her staying out past ten and she almost never got to go to them because of this but she had to go to this one, it was too important to her.

With her mind set she sat herself up off of her bean bag and made her downstairs to find her parents. She saw them at the table having breakfast with her other siblings.

"Hey mum can I talk to you and dad for a second about something?" Luna said a bit loudly as to gain their attention.

"Sure, sweetie what did you want to talk to us about?" Rita replied curiously at her daughter.

"So there's is a McSwagger concert going on tomorrow night and I was wondering if I go and see it." Luna replied

"I don't know honey how long is it going to be?" Lynn senior asked with a questioning glance.

That was the one question she had hoped that they wouldn't ask.

"It starts at midnight and was said to last till about three." Luna said apprehensively now seemingly ready for the oncoming answer.

"Sorry Luna but I don't think so, me and your mother don't want you going out that late by yourself." Her father replied seeming stern on the subject.

"Come on please it's a McSwagger concert, you guys know how much this means to me."

"Sorry but the answer is still no honey, we know what kind of stuff goes on at those concerts and we aren't too comfortable be alone in that environment."

Luna was close to having a breakdown, she was this close to seeing her idol and her parents wouldn't let her go just because they didn't trust her enough. With tears threating to spill she ran back upstairs into her room and slammed the door shut due to her anger.

Lincoln shared a look with his parents and decided to go check on his little rock star sister. Lincoln quietly walked up the stairs and went to the front of his sister's bedroom. He proceeded to knock on her door and await her reply.

"GO AWAY!" Luna screamed with a mix of sadness and anger.

"Hey Luna it's Lincoln, mind if I come in?"

If it were anyone else she would have told them to go away and not to talk to her but Lincoln had a special place with her and also a special talent with giving her and the rest of the sister's advice, help, or anything else they needed. So begrudgingly she opened the door and let him in.

"So how's it going?" Lincoln said ready for the coming outburst.

"I don't get it Lincoln, they know how important this is to me but they still say no, I mean I know that they don't want me to do something stupid but I would never do something like that." She ranted looking for a reason for her parent's decision.

"I know that Luna and they do too but that's not what they're worried about, it's what the strangers around you might do that they don't trust. He moved over to her ready to fully explain the situation, they know that you care about this but they know that a concert isn't worth your safety." Lincoln explained eloquently to her.

"But still don't you think they should let me make that decision." She argued

"Luna you're 15 you can't even drive yet and no matter how old you get they are always going to look out for you whether you like it or not." Lincoln reasoned

Luna wanted to argue but she couldn't make a rebuttal to his statement so instead she slumped her shoulders and pouted her lip in defiance. With his job done Lincoln stood up, looked at his sister, smiled dimly and ruffled her hair and without a word left her to her thoughts.

Even with her brother's explanation she still couldn't accept this and decided to think of a way to go to the concert. Suddenly an idea popped in her head and Luna smiled devilishly and with a plan in mind waited for the next day to come.

 **PRESENT:**

It was currently 11 P.M and while everyone else in the loud house was sleeping, Luna Loud was currently putting her plan into action. First she needed a way to the concert and she decided her dear brother probably wouldn't mind if she borrowed his car. She knew it was crazy but there was no other option. A bus wouldn't make in time to the arena, a taxi would cost too much, take too long, and might wake up her family, chunk was out of town and couldn't help. This was her only option.

Quietly exiting her room and making her way to her brother's tiny space she silently opened his door and peered inside. Lincoln was asleep and all she had to do was get his key's. She slipped inside and began to tip toe her way to his desk where his keys were most likely located. Shifting some objects around Luna began to look for her means of transportation and finally found them in one of his desk drawer's but as she went to close the drawer it made a horrible squeaking noise most likely due to aging metal.

She turned around to look at her brother to make sure he hadn't awoken from her search. He just simply shuffled in his sleep and then stopped moving. Luna breathed a sigh of relief seeing she had gotten away with the deed.

As quietly as humanly possible Luna made her exit out of Lincoln's room and down towards the front door. She opened the door incredibly slow and made sure that it would not make even the faintest squeak. She stepped out of the door and then the same way as she had opened it, closed it.

Finally, she was outside and let a sigh of relief escape her lips along with a small feeling of satisfaction and excitement. She made her way towards her brother's car and made a mental note of where the vehicle was parked exactly. Fishing the key out of her pocket Luna opened the driver side door and quickly stepped inside readying herself for the coming adventure. Luna had only driven a handful of times but was confident enough to believe that she could make it there and back no problem.

She steadied her nerves and put the key in the ignition waiting for the imminent roar of the engine. As the car started she looked towards her house to make sure none of her family members had been woken up by the noise. After waiting a few seconds she pulled out of the driveway and began her drive towards the concert.

The drive there had only taken about 25 minutes and was currently making her way towards the main area where she took her seat and waited for the concert to start. As she sat there by herself she wondered if she had made the right decision but snapped herself out of her doubting thoughts as she heard the familiar noise of a guitar being strummed and realized that the concert was beginning.

 **3 HOURS LATER:**

It had been amazing, even better than she had remembered she was stupefied at the fact she had gotten to see her idol again. She was lucky enough to get a seat get a seat near the front and as she was beginning her trek to leave she noticed a mob of people of to the side of the stage shouting and cheering. Luna had been to enough concerts to know that meant McSwagger was probably over there right now. With nothing to lose Luna made her way over there to see if she could talk to her idol one on one and maybe even get an autograph.

As she weaved her way through the deafening crowd she realized this was the door that lead backstage and the band was currently walking towards the entrance. Seeing if she could get his attention Luna began to call his name.

He stopped for a second, looking around the crowd in a wondering gaze as if he was trying to remember something specifically. Finally his eyes locked on her and he seemed to finally remember was he was thinking of.

"Oi, I remember you, you're that little lass that performed at the family fun fair a few months back" McSwagger said towards her direction.

It took her a moment to realize that he was speaking to her and as she finally realized it she began to sputter incoherently until finally gathering her thoughts.

"Y-Yeah it's me, that was an awesome concert you guys had." Luna said appreciative of the music.

"Thank you, you and family weren't too bad yourselves when I saw you."

Luna blushed in embarrassment in remembrance of the spectacle she and her family had performed back then. She was about too thank him for the compliment but was cut off by him saying something she hadn't expected him to ask.

"Hey you want to come backstage and speak with the rest of the band." He asked her simply.

In that moment Luna's mind went blank and forgot the cognitive function of speech and proceeded to nod her head vigorously up and down. Seeing she had accepted his offer he told the security to let her through and lead her to the backstage area. After finally reaching the backstage area Luna noticed the rest of the band members were currently packing up the rest of their gear. They probably wouldn't have noticed her if not for their front man catching their attention.

"Hey ya Blokes this is the gal I was telling you all about." He said loudly to catch their attention.

They all looked towards their direction and Luna had never been more nervous in her entire life than right now.

"h-Hello everyone." She said meekly.

"Ah so you're the lass that Mic kept blathering on about, Luna right?" the drummer asked her quaintly.

Luna then was introduced to the rest of the band and after all of them were acquainted she proceeded to question, request, and ask them for everything from a photo-op, a signing for her and even just basic things about themselves and during the whole time Luna was smiling with a smile she didn't even know she could keep on her face without her jaw hurting.

After two wonderful hours sadly the band had to get on their bus and begin the trek to their next performance. Luna said goodbye to them each with a sideways hug and a picture and finally began her own way back to her home. Luna looked at her phone and it read 5:24 am and she finally realized how tired she was but regardless she had to get home before everyone woke up.

So after making her way back to the car she began the drive back home. But Luna could hardly focus, she was still recalling all the stuff she had just experienced and for a second even thought she was in a dream. Luna was so distracted she didn't notice the car that was screaming towards her back end.

 ***CRASH!***

Lincoln was currently unsure of what was going on right now, he heard a buzzing noise that kept going every few seconds. It took him a minute to realize that it was his phone ringing. After slowly making his way over to his phone he checked the caller ID and was confused at the sight of seeing his sister's name there.

"Hello?" Lincoln said groggily. "Luna slow down I can't understand you, where are you?, What's going on?" Lincoln asked confusedly. He nearly dropped his phone as his sister gave his response. "Wait right there, I'll be there as soon as possible!" Lincoln said quickly already rushing to get everything he needed. He flew downstairs grabbing Vanzilla's keys that his dad had left on the dinner table and tore through the front door to get to his father's car. He prayed his little sister was alright.

Lincoln had practically broke the law of physics with how quickly he was trying to get to his sister's location. He knew he had found the place after seeing a small brown sedan practically shredded I pieces and his bus crashed into from the back. He quickly stepped out of the car and began to frantically search the area door for his little sister. He finally spotted her sitting on curb with a blanket around her. He made his way through the police and emergency officials and quickly made his way over to her. Hearing someone practically sprint towards her she looked up to see her brother looking at her with a expression that seemed to be a mix of fear, anger, sadness and a multitude of other emotions she couldn't describe. Then Lincoln took a step towards her and quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. With this action Luna finally broke down and wept on her brother while also trying to mutter apologies, and every other feeling she was currently feeling right now.

After taking about ten minutes to calm her down Lincoln then led her to Vanzilla and quietly put her in. He then went back to retrieve all information from the police about how to find his car and what had happened from eye witness accounts. After getting everything settled Lincoln got into Vanzilla with Luna and began a quiet ride home.

After Making it home and getting Luna to the living room where she was quietly sitting while her brother paced back and forth angrily in front of her probably trying to make sense of the situation, he looked at his watch and it read 6:00 about 3 hours before anyone woke up., After 10 minutes of silence Luna decided to make the first move.

"Bro I'm so sorry about what happened, I never meant to crash your car man I'm so sorry." Luna said almost threating to break into tears again.

"You think the car is the reason I'm angry. Lincoln said to her giving her a look that made her lower her head in shame. I'm angry because you put yourself in danger, I'm angry because you almost got yourself killed, I'M Angry because you were stupid enough to do something like this over a Stupid Concert!" Lincoln said practically yelling at this point.

After his rant Lincoln held his head in his hand and took a second to think of how to continue. While her brother was having his anger aneurism Luna just waited to see what he'd do.

"You know what, I-I'm just done I don't want to deal with this right now so here's what's gonna happen, We're going to pretend you were never apart of this, I was just out early this morning and a drunk hit me okay and however much the repair costs you are going to pay me back sometime in the future got it." He said seemingly exhausted with this entire dilemma.

Luna was stunned, she hadn't expected him to take responsibility for this she though he was going to march up to their parents and have them tell her off. She looked at her oldest sibling with a feeling of guilt and betrayal. She felt as if she had broken their trust. He sat down next to her and looked her straight in the eye a uttered something that made her shed a few tears.

"Please don't do this again, I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you."

He had said it so quietly that she almost missed it but it had the same effect as if he had yelled it. She hugged him once more uttering apologies and after seeing the sun come up completely Lincoln told her to go to her room and get some rest. But as she was climbing the stairs to her room she looked back down towards her only brother who decided to stay on the couch downstairs and she decided to say one last thing to him.

"I love you Lincoln."

"I love you too Luna".

And as she finally made her way upstairs and was about to enter her room she had only a single thought in mind.

" _You're my Idol Bro."_


End file.
